


Butterfingers

by whitemackerel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID, and yang just finds the whole situation pretty funny, blake is already revealed to be a faunus, obviously, ruby is confused, weiss is kind of arrogant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss comes up with an inventive way to keep Blake out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is a really random fanfiction. I don't know why but I felt really compelled to write this.
> 
> edit: I WROTE THIS THREE YEARS AGO

"We can't let her leave the room until we get back." Ruby whispered hurriedly.

"Yeah," her older sister, Yang, agreed. "She's so hooked on this whole...everything that's going on. She's going to get herself into trouble."

"Couldn't one of us just stay here with her?" Weiss practically spat. "We'll just leave the worst fighter here to look after Blake. Easy. Done."

Yang and Ruby crossed their arms almost simultaneously, daring Weiss to admit who she thought fought the worst.

"All three of us have to go see Ozpin, though..." Ruby mumbled matter-of-factly.

They ceased their conversation to look over at Blake, who was reading by the window. The cat faunus looked quite content caught up in her imaginary world but all three of her friends knew that the minute they left the room she'd be running after the crooks they'd met earlier and putting herself in danger again.

The uncharacteristic stillness of the room was broken by Yang as she cleared her throat and puffed her chest out proudly. "Guess this is...quite...the CATastrophe."

Ruby glared and Weiss sighed disgustedly. She was going to insult the whole lot of them but a thought struck her. Cat...cat. Blake was a cat...

"I've got it." Weiss grinned smugly, hand on the door knob. "Watch her for a sec."

Yang shrugged but agreed nonetheless. Weiss had better come up with something good. No sooner had she decided Weiss had just run of to Ozpin alone, the door burst open and Weiss sprinted towards Blake, a tub of butter in her hands.

"Uh...Weiss!?" Ruby shouted over Blake's complaining and scratched her head. "Weiss! How is butter going to-!?"

Weiss motioned to Yang and Ruby to follow her and all three bolted out the door.

"Wei-!?" Ruby began, but Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her along, slamming the door on Blake.

A blur of red, yellow and white charged towards the kitchens. One determined, one trusting and the third...well...confused.

They stopped for a breath as Weiss returned the butter to the fridge. She huffed, happy with her work and spun on her heels."So am I a genius, or what?"

"No idea!" Ruby replied, rolling her eyes, "Since no one will tell me what just happened."

Yang chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Weiss revealed what her master plan had been.

"Well there's a really old trick with cats for when you go away for a while. You're supposed to butter their paws. They spend so much time trying to clean themselves that they don't wreak havoc. Or in our case, endanger their lives for a greater good."

Ruby grinned. "Think it'll work?"

Weiss started to scold Ruby for doubting her abilities but Yang interrupted, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Guys. Ozpin. Let's go. Save your arguments for later."

And so, Team RWBY ran off the Ozpin's office, giggling and jumping.

Or at least Team RWY.

A certain cat faunus by the name of Blake Belladona was stuck in her room, furiously licking her greasy hands.


End file.
